


Don't mess with me!

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, timepetalsprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Timepetals weekly drabble prompt: 'game'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with me!

“Rose Tyler, you do not want to mess with me! I am the oncoming storm, the harbinger of death, the killer of my own…”

“Oh stop it, Doctor! I’m not selling ‘Bond Street’ and you can sulk all you want!” 

“But Roooooose, I already have Oxford and Regent! I need it for my collection! You are causing a rift, a tear in the fabric of ...the game! It is anarchy, it is vile!” 

The TARDIS joined Rose as she doubled over on the couch in laughter. Oh, game nights were so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya know, I actually managed under 100 words. I'm so proud of me! Feedback is much appreciated and often rewarded with cookies ;)  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
